Whispers in the Dark
by keer-ree-elle
Summary: It's been ten years...ten long years...She has a family now. A wonderful husband and two adorable children. He's been out of her life for so long. So why are her children having nightmares about a purple parrot?
1. Turn Your Tears to Roses

Disclaimer: right. me...own....neva.

* * *

Turn Your Tears to Roses

* * *

"Mama…"

Yako looked up from her computer. It was late, and she was finishing up a report for work.

"Mama…." Her daughter repeated, hovering about the door with her younger brother in tow behind her. "We had nightmares….."

"Again?" Yako sighed, setting her pen and files down.

They had been having nightmares for about a month straight now. She had no idea how to fix it, partly because neither child wanted to speak about them. These nightmares terrified them, and both children refused to sleep on the top bunk in their room.

Her son even offered to sleep_ under _the bed.

.

.

She gathered her children into her lap and breathed deeply, trying to think back to what her mother did when she had bad dreams. She smiled as the child shampoo on her son and daughter reached her nose. She hushed and said soothing things to them.

Or tried to.

Her mother used to do this, and that used to calm her as a child. Her children, however, were only mildly soothed, snuggling still closer and trembling.

_Trembling._

It worried her that her kids were so terrified of these nightmares.

She asked them if they could tell mummy what these dreams were about. Her daughter immediately whined and replied with a strong "no".

.

.

.

So she sat, her children cuddled in her arms, for a fairly long time. About two in the morning, she decided that they were probably not going to wake up if she moved them back to their room.

…………………

"Birds…." her son murmured as she laid him in his bed.

Birds……She hated birds.

.

Especially one bird in particular. A sadistic, evil ex-employer, to be specific.

.

.

It had been almost ten years since she had last walked out of that office, with the intent to never return. She hadn't seen him, nor heard about him or a new, freakishly accurate detective in the news for ten years. This had unnerved her at first. He had not found a new human to help him get his meals……which meant he was either starving, or eating the small puzzles from cell phones and the like.

Eventually, she stopped caring. She had a real job to work, school to get through, and a wedding to plan.

He was not happy when he found out she was getting married. Not happy at all.

She had seen his demon form before. It was just a purple, horned parrot in a suit. No big deal, she could handle that.

.

.

Or so she thought.

.

.

.

She still shuddered at the very unpleasant memory of the fight at the office. She saw a demonic part of Neuro that was truly terrifying.

That was part of the reason she finally quit being a detective. She didn't want to risk seeing that again, let alone have that directed at her a second time.

The other reason was that she hated his inability to just accept that she wasn't some bratty high-schooler anymore. She was a full grown woman, intent on pursuing her own life.

.

.

.

.

Satisfied that her children were snug in bed, she turned to leave. At the door, she shot a paranoid glance at the ceiling.

No demon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The door to her children's room quietly closed.

* * *

A/N: WEll?


	2. You’ll never be alone

Disclaimer: Only in my best crack-filled dreams.

* * *

You'll never be alone

* * *

"Birds!" Her son loudly cheeped at the breakfast table, some days later.

"Birds?" Yako asked, glancing out the window at the snowy landscape outside. There were no birds here. At least, not right now.

"Not birds, a bird." His sister corrected, brandishing her cereal spoon at him.

"Birds?" Yako asked again, confused. Her son looked up at her.

"In room. Scawy bird."

_Oh_.

_The __nightmares_.

.

.

.

.

"He's a big purple birdie…" Her son elaborated.

"With sharp pointy teeth!" his sister added quickly, not to be out done by her brother.

"He wears a suit, like daddy,-"

"'cept it's blue, and wears gloves…"

"And gots curly horns"

"And calls us names….."

"Like Meeba…"

"No, it's amoeba."

"That's what I said…Meeba."

Her daughter started to try and teach her son the proper way to say "amoeba", while Yako slowly put away the milk, moving with that slow movement of those in shock. Only one thought was running through her mind-

.

.

.

_She was going to **kill **him. _


	3. You Know I'm Never Far

Disclaimer: not my characters, I just screw around with thier life and stories, as well as personalities. I hope you enjoy this new mangleing of this series.

* * *

_You Know I'm Never Far_

* * *

Neuro was laying on the ceiling, gazing at his (_ex_-) slave's offspring. They sat in the corner farthest away from him, on the bottom bunk, and stared at him, eyes wide in terror. He grinned, purposely showing all 184 of his pointy teeth.

The little boy started to cry.

.

.

_Thmp_…_thmp_…_Thmp_………..**SLAM**!

.

.

.

The door was thrown open, making the room tremble slightly, and Neuro saw his favorite ex-slave standing silhouetted in the doorway.

.

.

.

Yako's kids saw their very, _very_ angry mother silhouetted in the doorway.

.

.

.

.

"NEURO! YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN FROM THERE AND GET IT OVER HERE NOW! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU."

Neuro looked down at his (ex) slave, and grinned in what most would accurately judge as an extremely irritating manner.

.

.

.

Her children watched in awe as their mother shouted, _swore_ briefly and gestured violently at the bird-monster on their ceiling.

"GET. DOWN."

"Oh, so my slave is now ordering me around now?"

((_Neuro, despite his great intelligence and ability to anticipate the actions of most humans, my dear reader, was not able to predict what happened next._))

.

.

.

What happened was that a broom came flying out of nowhere, and smacked Neuro across his bright yellow beak.

.

.

.

.

.

He fell in a rather startled and undignified manner from the ceiling and became acquainted with the lovely _spaceship-and-shooting-stars_ carpet he had seen so often from his higher vantage point.

.

.

.

From there, he then proceeded to get smacked around by Yako and her terrible broom.

.

.

Yako angrily herded him out of her kid's room; he thought he heard the soft laughter of her kids.

This irritated him greatly.

.

.

They had no right, nor reason to laugh at him!

.

.

For that matter, he shouldn't be beaten around.

And by a lowly slave, too!

.

.

He was being attacked by a _lowly slave_!

.

.

.

As soon as he was in the hallway, and she was out of the room, she slammed the door shut and planted the broom firmly between them.

"Neuro. What the HELL are you doing near my kids?"

He righted himself so that he was sitting in a slightly more dignified position. Blinking in the, by comparison, strong light, he took a long, good look at Yako.

.

.

She hadn't changed much. Motherhood had been kind, almost good to her. Sure, she was a little heavier, but that was an improvement.

Less pointy and painful angles.

And…heeeyyy…was that a chest on her finally?

It was!

Motherhood had been _very_ good to his ex-slave.

.

.

"Neuro!" she hissed, anger rolling off of her in rivers and streams. "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. NEAR. MY. KIDS."

"Oh, well. There are some new slave openings available, and I was hoping to ensnare your offspring." He chirped.

A broom was angrily shoved into his birdy beak, and he toppled backward, disappearing into the floor.

Yako took a step backward.

She didn't remember that trick.

"Is that how you treat your old master, slave?" he replied, in Yako's ear. She jumped, and looked behind her.

A pair of extremely vibrant green eyes stared at her from a near human face. She squeaked, and started to take a step backward. Her previous boldness quickly disappearing, as the danger to her children had been removed to a safe distance.

Survival was now kicking in, and instinct was now screaming at her to flee, preferably in a direction that would lead him away from her offspring.

A gloved hand encircled her upper arm, gripping painfully tight.

"Now, now, slave. I think we need to retrain you on proper etiquette. Let's start with a proper greeting, shall we? Lick. My. Shoes."

"_Over my dead body."_ A masculine voice replied from the northern part of the room.

.

From the front door.

* * *

A.N: Who could it be? Sasazuka? Higuchi? Iskigaki? Man!Aya? or my favorite, Man!Kanae?

Also, I will not be updating for a few months. My thumb drive has dissapeared. Guess what was on it? So, until I drag myself out of the depression that has followed, don't expect anything. And no whining. I see any whining, and I will shut down this account and all my others, and this will be one less thing on my plate I need worry about. I have reached a breaking point, honestly, and between work, college,bills, and Murphy*, I'm having a hard time.

Thanks, Hope you enjoy. :)

*Murphy's Law-Roughly, anything that can go wrong, will.


End file.
